Her Obsession
by QuickStar
Summary: Its hard to say you love your enemy especially when you know he doesn't love you back. So the best way to describe those feelings inside is with the word Obsession. The struggle of mix emotions and uncertainly. Blues
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: First off I do not own Powerpuff Girls this is the first and last time I am doing the disclaimer for one if I own them I wouldn't be making a fan fiction I would be making people make this happen.**

**Star's Notes: **Hello this is my first PPG fan fiction its a bit angst-y but it get better... I think, a lil' up english isn't my forte so my grammar is bad. I am looking for a beta. I am planning to make another two fanfictions call _**"Her Anger"**_ and "**_Her Lie"_**. If you haven't figure it out, Her Anger is Buttercup's POV and Her lie is Blossom's POV.

**Her Obsession**

**xXx**

I shouldn't want this; I should shudder at the very thoughts of yearning for him. Boomer, my counterpart he is like me but so different, his my enemy always my enemy not anything more. But even knowing that couldn't stop me from wanting him, to touch him; it's almost like an obsession. I don't know how it started or when I started wanting this, the very thought of waning him confuses me. How did it start? How could I let it happen? When did I let myself slip away? So many question that I can't answer, the only thing I know is that it happen and I can't change it, I am too far gone to do so. Without realizing it, all my girlish dreams and desires were replace by him, every innocent though blown away.

With this realization I became aware that my eyes have a mind of their own and I would often find myself searching for ruffle blond hair, blue eyes much like my own or a blue trail. Much like today I found my eyes glue on him the moment he step into view. His eyes met mine and just as quickly I averted my eyes downward, frowning in discontent.

It's not the first time he caught me starting; glancing back to my sister I listen drifty to them, watching, waiting to see if they seeing what had transpired. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head; they hadn't. Shifting my eyes I took a quick glimpse of Boomer from the corner of my eyes. . His expression was forceful angry almost, did I cause that? Committing his expression to my mind, my frown deepened.

"Bubbles, is something wrong?" Blossom snapped me back to reality. Looking away from Boomer I turn my eyes to her and Buttercup.

Buttercup's eyes narrow at the sight of Boomer "Damn it, it's the Ruffs. Don't worry Bubbles, if they cause any trouble will beat their pretty lil' asses"

Blossom cross her arms over her chest looking at the Rowdy Ruffs thoughtfully "Calm down BC, they're not doing anything right now, but I am sure there up to something, they been acting a bit weird."

I nodded numbly at them, they smile at me and drifted back to their conversation. Sighing at this, I let my head fall; I knew they met well but that didn't stop the pain I felt. Tears form in my eyes, standing abruptly I spoke quickly for the first time "I am sorry guys I am feeling sick I think it's better if I head home."

Not waiting for a replied I took off, soaring across the sky, not five minutes went by when I caught sight of the forest. Swooping down I soon found my feet touching the ground. Looking up, I waited for a moment but nothing there was no green streak no red trail they hadn't followed me... Closing my eyes I screamed out, letting my tears fall I didn't bothering to hide them. There was no one to hide them from, no one would know just like the other times. With that in mind, I fell to my knees and cried. Pouring out my feelings, I let out all my pain, my fear, my uncertainty and anger.

No one could know about this, no one could know about my feelings. I would hide them; hide them till they destroy me. No matter how hard it is to see him, no matter how strong my urge is to touch him, no matter how many times my feeling overwhelm for him. I would hide them, force them down, crushed them. I couldn't let him know, I couldn't let them know. What would _he_ think? What would they think? What would _he_ do if _he_ knew?

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes:**

So what do you guys think... too much... probably =3= and so short. I am think I should make it a one-shot unless someone else wants me to continues I promise the other chapters won't be so short. Also thinking of making a companion to this one. _**His Obsession**_ Boomer's POV. Meh but who knows let me know what you think. Searching for a Beta


	2. In Sight

**Star's Notes:**

Still not beta sorry guys, I would like to than my first 4 reviewers if it weren't for you guys I would have pull this down. I really mean it I was going to delete this but I got a review then another and ect so heck I decided to continue. I didn't like the first chapter so I fixed it you don't have to go back to read it but its there. Good news and bad news I have His Obsession up and running already and well this story is not gonna update till I get His Obsession in the save chapter.**  
**

**Her Obsession**

**xXx**

Strolling across familiar halls I couldn't help but smiled amazed that it was already new school year. It's hard to believe how fast time flies, just 3 years ago we were seniors now almost 17 and ready to graduate. I was a tad nervous to be back and tugged on my clothes impatiently searching for my last class.

I sensed him before I felt him brushed passed me, shoulders bumping almost deliberately. I froze at the contact, watching him; he glanced back to me and smirked knowingly. Blushing at his action I glared at him furious to be caught off guard. This only caused him to laugh as he looked back at his newest girlfriend. Biting my lower lip, I forced my gaze away and continued to search for my class.

"Bubbles! Bubbles, wait up" My attention was drawn away by this; looking back I caught sight of Blossom jogging up to me. I paused, letting her catch up to me before we continued walking. Grinning at me she spoke

"I had been looking all over for you, all day" I raised my eyebrow at her confused at her words.

"Hehe, sorry I am extravagating I wasn't with you guys in lunch I was out walking with Andrew around campus." She blushed. Oh right Andrew, Blossom's boyfriend they been going out since last year. He was a nice guy but I didn't trust him he seem too _perfect_ to be true.

Tugging on her bag she continued. "I been wondering Bubbled, do you like anyone?"

My eyes automatically move forward to Boomer at her words, blinking I panic. "No! I don't like anyone." I pick up my pace, moving faster to avoid the subject. Giggling at my reaction Blossom followed right beside me, matching my stride.

"Gee Bubbles slow down, there's nothing wrong with that, actually you know there's this guy in my class, his name is Mike" Blossom trail off fidgeting with her bagged. I frowned at this, knowing what this was leading to, it wasn't the first time she done it or Buttercup. Lowering my head I started at the floor waiting for her to finish.

Grabbing my hand Blossom brought me to a halt, gazed back at her she looked concern. "Look Bubbles the point is he likes you and he wants to ask you out. I know you're going to say no but please say yes Bubbles, he is a sweet guy you might like him. It'll be good for you to go out with him even as friends." She smiled at me, squeezing my hand, she kissed my forehead all mother like before she step away.

"Tell me how it goes, kay? I'll see you later." With that said and done she disappeared around the corner probably heading off to her next class. Watching empty space I knew she meant well, maybe she was right I needed to get out. I dragged myself across the empty halls, I was late and I still couldn't find my class.

Groaning I spend the next 5 minutes looking for class. Knocking at the door before opening it I peaked in to look at my teacher.

She smiled at me "Please come in, Miss Utonium I presume?" Blushing I nodded stepping into the room. Giggling at my reaction she spoke. "Don't worry, you won't get a tardy slip it's the first day of school. Believe me you're not the first one to get lost, there are 6 different art rooms in this school this is bound to happen." Shuffling through papers she pulled out a sheet "Well you missed out the pick _your table_ I fear there is only one left spot left. Sit next to Boomer"

My eyes widen, snapping my head to the tables, I saw him. He stared at me lazily, grinning at my reaction. I blinked trying to keep a straight face. Over the past 3 years I had never had to sit too close to him, especially not in art. We had never had an art class together but I seen his art he was really good.

Taking a deep breath I walk across the room, glancing around at everyone except him. I smile slightly as I saw Nikie wave at me, something bright to look forward to. Sitting next to Boomer I scooted the farthest away from him. He look at me skeptically "I don't bite you know, not much anyhow." I blushed and look away from him.

This was not how I invasion my class to be, how will I be able to pay attention with him here. I forced my eyes on the teacher waiting for her to speak. Watching her I found it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Looking at her made me feel so lively at her energetic state making me yearn for what I once had. She look young she was probably in her mid-twenties and still had soo much energy I wonder how she managed to keep it.

"Okay so everyone is here, good I want to clear some things with you guys before we continue. I am Miss Isabella Suarez, this is my second year teaching art. So don't worry too much on formal greetings with me, teach is fine or Izzy. This is art" She said dramatically looking at the classes she laughed. "I want you guys to have total freedom on your work. So you can you can express yourself; love, happiness, anger sadness, pain, joy; any emotion you can muster into your art. I just need you guys to remember that this is still class."

Her eyes travel across the room landing on me, she study me for a moment before she turn back to the board writing a few things down. "This is free period I want you guys to socialize and think about the upcoming assignment you're going to have. This is to test out your skills, Love and Hate is the subject anything you draw will represent-portray this feelings this emotions."

Writing the assignment on a sheet of paper I decided to debate on it later. Glancing at Boomer from the corner of my eyes I grabbed my stuff and dash to Nikie's table.

"Hey girl you're late" She said looking at me, a big smile plaster on her face.

Smiling back I said "It happens."

"So are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to ask why?"

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes:**

Cliffie! Yes evil writer alert. Still need a beta? Like I said before it wouldn't be a short chapter but the prologue has been fix and isn't so short as before. Bubbles seem to be a lil' oc but the Powerpuff girls were 8 years old in the show lots of things change in 9 years right? A bit moody I call it conflict and uncertainty xD erm that or bad at keep personality in check.


	3. Date

**Star's Notes:**

Woot woot update though I should before I went on a Family business trip -sight- been so busy but here it is what you have all been waiting for I should have updated as soon as I hit reviews but too much to do not enough time. Enjoy

**Her Obsession**

**xXx**

"She did what!" Niki exclaim at me in disbelief.

"Yea, set me up with another guy I think his name was Mike."

Frowning Niki glance down at the desk in hesitation before looking up at me "I still can't believe she did that Bub, but this guy she talking about. I think I know him…"

"Oh you do?" Blinking I look at her we had already spent most of free period talking about what happen with Blossom. She had been thoughtful of what I had said but made no inclination to tell me what she thought.

"Yes do well I think it's him, the Mike I am talking about use to sit behind us in our English class last year, I known him for years now. He had a huge crush on you...Remember?" Niki look away from me biting down on her lip in a thoughtful way then look back to me and smile forcefully. "I am not saying you should go out with him cause' Blossom said but because you want to?"

I stared at her uncertain, her expression was painful I open my mouth trying to protest but as I did the bell rung cutting of me off. She started to pack her belongings not daring to look at me pausing for instant she frowned.

"I am sorry Bubbles I got a lot of things in my mind I shouldn't have reacted like I did." She look at me guiltily as she did her eyes darted up to what was behind me.

Glancing back I blink confuse, standing there was a guy, he look nervous sweating, his eyes darted back and forth between Niki and me.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember you but I am Mike we had English class together last year."

However, there was something that I was forgetting something important. My eyes widen as realization hit me I know what she meant now, I remember him and glancing at Niki her eyes fell on the desk. Grimacing at him, I spoke up "Mike? Didn't you sit a row behind me?"

"Yeah! That's me… um well you know I was wondering if perhaps you would, go out with me… today?" His spoke hesitantly his word jumble up.

No, I couldn't not now not after recognizing him but I promise Blossom I would give him a chance but how could I if Niki… I couldn't do that to Niki didn't deserve that before I could decline Niki nudge me Glancing to her she nodded her head but... I open my mouth and shut it looking at her feeling uttering lost. Taking a deep breath, I force myself to respond, "I would love to-"

He smiled instantly smile at me please with my words. "Great I'll pick you up at 7" Now he spoke with no hesitation confident of himself not waiting for another replied he left.

I stared numbly at my desk; Niki drew me out of my daze. Shaking my shoulder, she spoke up softly "Congratulation Bubbles his a nice guy." Smiling at me, her smile meant nothing because I knew better I knew how she felt, pain sadden and betrayed and I hated myself.

Anxious I suddenly felt suffocated by what had just occurred I gasped for air but I couldn't breathe. Closing my eyes tightly I gulp down in and out trying to calm myself I managed to tune out all the noise around me before Boomer's voice broke through making me snap out of my panic attack.

"I'll pick you up around 7." Boomer said peaking up I saw him heading out never once looking back. Closing my eyes, I could feel tears form.

_Bubbles breathe!_

_In out In out_

I hated myself so much for hurting a friend.

_In out In out_

I hated him for forcing me into this situation.

_In out In out_

And above all else I hated the fact that I long to be that girl.

"Bub?" Niki call out to me, my eyes snap open. Gazing up Niki was leaning against the desk looking at me worried. "Please don't worry its fine you deserve a little happiness."

Nodding at me, she grabbed her bag and disappeared through the door. I wonder if she knew of my obsession would have said the same thing. Sighing I grab my own bag ready to head back home.

"Um Miss Utonium"

Halting I look back to my new teacher almost forgetting she was there. She looked concern I probably would be too if I had seen what just occurred "Umm Miss S"

"Please I prefer Izzy I am not that old." Grinning at me, she continued, "I was wondering if perhaps you would consider joining an Art Exhibition that would take place at the end of this year?"

Blinking, end of the year but school had just stared curious I blink "Why are you asking so early school just stared"

"Yes but this Exhibition would be a display of your art work throughout this year"

"Oh, sounds interesting I…"

"Please think about it, it's a nice opportunity to show off your work, maybe get a scholarship to different art academies universities or even have your own sponsor." Looking around she sight "I had someone else in mind to stay but I guess he had other things to do if –"

"There you are, I been looking for you all over the place." Buttercup shouted harshly, she glared at me crossing her arms over her chest. "Well?"

Giggling Izzy shook her head "Forgive me I am keeping you but you could possibly consider this and maybe tell me by the end of the week, kay? I'll see you girls later." Dismissing us, I noted that she started to rummage through a sack of paper.

Buttercup uttered a quick thank you before grabbing my arm to drag me out of the room. I let her lead me away from the room to her looker. Stopping she huffed for a moment angry.

"Did you say yes?" Buttercup demanded.

I stared at her confuse _huh_ "Huh?"

"Don't huh me Bubbles did you say yes to the idiot that Blossom send to you?" She exclaimed irritated.

"Oh." She found out. "I did why do you ask?"

"Damn it!" Hurling her things at the wall, I wince at the small bent on the locker across from us. "She said she wasn't going to do that again. I should have made her promise me and damn her loop holes with anything she says."

"BC, what's wrong?" I look questioningly at her; she hadn't had any trouble in the past to do the same as Blossom, setting me up with guys that she though were god enough for her little sister why now?

Sighting she titled her head exasperated "Look Blue I know I done the same thing but I realize that we shouldn't be messing with your life, love life or lack of it. It's your choice not ours and I'll be damn to do that to you and Red too, I say you break the news to the guy you're not interested okay?"

I smile at her words relief for a moment to know that she did care. "Its fine Buttercup I promised Blossom I would give him a chance anyhow one date won't hurt anyone" Except Niki and me, I added silently to my mind.

Shaking her head, she opened her looker and grabbed a board. "Come on lets head home do you need to pick up anything from your locker?

I shook my head "Let's go"

Buttercup draped her arm around my shoulders. "Wanna go out to eat before heading home?"

"Sure."

Grinning at me, she continued, "Great, let's go to Burger Plant whoever gets their last has to pay." And just as quickly, Buttercup had zip away leaving a green trail behind.

"Buttercup you cheater!" I zoomed out after her.

**xXx**

Laughing I landed at the front door Buttercup follow right behind me muttering something along the lines of me getting lucky.

Grinning at her, "Yea I got really lucky you should have been paying attention where you're going."

Blushed at my words, stuck her hands into pants scowling me "Shut up!"

Tugging at her baggy pants, I open the door. "Come on you first"

Rolling her eyes, she stalked into the house shouting, "We're home!"

Stepping right behind her, I placed my bag on the couch before I could sit down Blossom was standing by me fuming. Blinking at her, I raised my eyebrow at her "What?"

"You have a date"

"Yea I know it's at 7."

"It's already 6 and you haven't gotten ready."

"Shut it Red if she doesn't wanna go she doesn't have to!"

"Buttercup stay out of this."

"No you stay out of this you-."

"Shut it, both of you shut up!" I snapped at them both turn to look at me astonished at my outburst. "I am going on this stupid date but it doesn't mean I have to dress up, now if you excuse me I have other things to do."

Snatching up my bag off the couch I stalk up the stairs into the safety of my room; thanking god that we had different rooms now; slamming the door shut and locking it feeling aggravated by today's events. I dragged myself to bed and slump against the soft material. Gazing at my pack my vision blurred by tears blinking I rubbed my forehead.

First day of school had been a disaster but at least now, nothing could get worst can it? Huffing for a moment my eyes stared at empty space. Maybe I should join the exhibition it sounds fun, if I get lucky maybe get a scholarship offer and escape from here. Smiling my eyes drop.

_Sounds Fun_

**xXx**

"Bubbles!"

Grunting "Blossom?"

I rolled over, ignoring her words.

"Finally! Bubbles his here!"

I bolted up out of the bed at her words.

"Come on Bubbles his been waiting for 10 minutes for you."

"I am going; I am going just have to brush my hair"

"Okay but hurry."

It didn't take long brush my hair as I opt to leave it down. Within seconds, I found myself downstairs greeted by the sight of a vexed Buttercup and an overly enthusiastic Blossom talking with Mike. Smiling nervously at this I couldn't help but think what an unpleasant sight.

"Oh Bubbles there you are. Come on you guys are going to be late for your first date." Blossom tug on my hand practically dragging me to the door Mike follow right behind.

"Hmm… I was thinking maybe go to the movies then maybe eat somewhere" Mike look thoughtfully at me then a Blossom looking for approval?

"Hey if you do anything to my sister I am gonna kill you punk!"

"That's enough BC. That sounds like fun have a nice time guys!" Blossom replied pushing us both through the door. Looking back at her, she grinned trying to keep Buttercup inside.

"Yea sounds like loads of _fun_" Shaking my head following Mike to his car. Just one night that's all and then I won't have to deal with him anymore.

_Deep breaths Bubbles just relax_

**xXx**

"Here we are." Pulling up to the old theater, he grinned at me. "How does the Seventh Samurai sound to you? It's a nice Asian movie"

Shrugging at him "Sounds nice, what is it about? "

Parking the car, he looked over at me smiling "How about we watch it and you'll find out?"

Grinning, "Fine let's go."

Stepping out of the car we both headed out to the entrance, Mike made sure to open and hold the door for me as I enter. I stared back at him in question, just as I did my eyes met blue eyes. I shudder at the scene occurring in front of me. Boomer and the girl from art class were locked in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back she smirked at him "Boomer I though it'll be more fun if we went over to your place."

Cringing at the thought, I force my gaze back to; Mike his hand was extended to me waiting for me to take hold of it. "You okay let's get the tickets."

I grimace at then smile grateful for this. I grasped his hand, in fear of stumbling to the ground and making a fool of myself. Squeezing my hand he lead me to the ticket stand, I follow willingly in unsteady steps.

"Excuse me I would like two tickets for The Seventh Samurai"

"That'll be 10.78 sir."

Handing the money over I watched our hands closely not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. My arms slump no matter how I tried to hide he would always find me I could feel his gaze bored into me. Closing my eyes, I took deep shudder breaths calming my nerves, Mike place his hand on my shoulder.

"You want popcorn?" He gazed back at me "Are you okay? Sorry Bubbles if you want I can take you home."

Shaking my head hastily "No its fine let's gets the munchies and go sit down."

Frowning he nodded, pulling me over to a counter he order drinks and popcorn then I found myself being led away to the theater room.

"Room #3, that's the one." He open the door for me and I scramble into the room trying to find a good seat most of them had been taken. Laughing at me, he pointed me over to some empty seat grunting I sat down and he followed.

Munching on popcorn, I grinned looking at the different people that came in and quickly frowned when I saw the blue ruff enter the room. He gazed directly at me, and then led his date to the empty seats in front of us.

_Oh someone kill me now_

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes: **

So some of you gotta hate me now don't you? I made Mike nice xD and what the freak is up with Niki? But wait that not what Boomer said/saw but like I said different pov Boomer doesn't read too much into what people do[ well only with Bubbles] so interprets things wrong sometimes. Review tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Note**

**Not a Chapter**

Hello all, I thought it will be a good time to inform you all that I will not be updating this story. I am a bit disappointed how its fairing and I feel it lacks something. Currently I will only be updating _Runaway Coyote, Mercy Thompson series. _I intend to finish this story before I do anything else as for _The Change AVP. _I have yet to decided what I am going to do; I might remove it or continue. I am leaning more towards a rewrite. Same note for _His/Her Obsession_ I will put them on hold for now and I will see what will happen after _RC_ is done thank you for your time.


End file.
